


What Is Love?

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: The conclusion to the Ungrateful Colonists storyline, just in time for Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Mr Crowe/Alison Heywood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> The third story from Ungrateful Colonist-Christmas Wishes& New Year Kisses-What Is Love?
> 
> Charlotte and Alison have been living in London and have started their new adventure with Sidney & Crowe. Only Esther is not there or is she?
> 
> The last story leaves Charlotte in London after Sidney comes to Willingden to ask for her to move there. Alison too joins them shortly after and Esther stays behind in New York, unsure of her relationship with Babington.

The Other Side of the Fence

Mrs. Campion smiled as soon as Esther walked in the door to her office. Esther knew it did not bode well. She assumed it was Mrs. Campion announcing the closure of CPS Publishing. “Did you have a good weekend?” Mrs. Campion asked her, and it grated along her nerves with the pretense. “Where is everyone?”

“I had a very good weekend.” Probably too good of a weekend if she was honest with herself. Thankfully, the weather had given her a few extra days to recover from all the physical activity. She was going to need to get back into the gym after some of her long-forgotten muscles had reminded her they had not been used in such a long time. 

“Charlotte and Alison requested time off to visit family.”

“Oh,” Eliza’s face was a little crest fallen, and Esther caught it before she righted her face. She smiled back at Esther. “You seem different,” Esther didn’t particularly care to be under inspection by Eliza, “almost as if,” Eliza’s eyes got big. “Oh, so it is true.”

Esther gave her a look. “What is true?”

“Well, Mr. Beecroft said that his hotel had Lord Babington staying over the weekend. That is who you were tumbling with correct?” Eliza did not wait for a response. “I should have guess that since he is good friends with Sidney and Sidney was seen in Bath. You should know that Sidney and I, well, we were engaged once. I ran into him while I was in London.”

“You were in London?”

Eliza laughed. “Of course, I was there looking over my property this weekend. I am planning on going back to London. I have decided I have had enough of New York for now. I should at least tell you that I am closing this company. Since Sidney is back in London, I’ve decided to make that my home again.”

“You are getting back with Sidney?”

Eliza smile and gave her a bravo laugh. “Of course. He is waited all these years for me. Ten to be exact. What a testament of love if there ever was one. I am sure as a man, he has had a few tumbles, but that is to be expected. I’m sure you can relate.”

“What?” Esther said lightly, trying to figure out how she knew about Mark.

“Lord Babington, of course. Sidney always said the man was relentless. Judging by your countenance, I would say you probably didn’t get any sleep this weekend.” Eliza let out a muffled laugh. “Such an appetite. I did tell you that those in the peerage graze ravenously. I do hope though you do not get too wound up about it. I certainly hope well, I am sure you took precautions. If you were one of those Heywood girls, I would be worried of the consequences. I’m sure neither of those silly girls would know better.”

Esther pierced her lips. Why was she still sitting here listening to this? “Is there anything else Mrs. Campion? I have some things I need to take care of.” Eliza waived her off smiling as she watched her leave. If there was one universal truth, it was Esther was something of a creature of habit. She knew she would head to the loo afterwards. Exactly where she had left some of tabloids from London. She had to get caught up with all the society news before she moved back after all. It was not her fault that Babington’s picture had been published on the front page. It was just convenient. Eliza let out a little laugh.

Esther left Eliza’s office with her mind a blur of activity. At least Charlotte was not there to listen to Eliza talk about her past relationship with Sidney. She was certain Eliza would leave little room to the imagination explaining all their escapades and as a young man, Esther was sure he was quite adventurous (not that she was contemplating if he was still that way now). After all, she had her own hands full with Babington.

Well, at least Eliza had not officially waited until the holidays to cut the ties, but it did make Esther wonder why suddenly, she had decided to return to London. Was she threatened that much by Charlotte that she needed to try to go stake her claim? She knew that Parker had mentioned to Charlotte about moving to London, but Charlotte was still not quite sure. She was not having any luck in the job department and while that was helpful, she did not want to be solely relying on Parker.

Charlotte was a woman who could take care of herself. She had a few things she wanted to ensure before she just jumped ship. She had asked Esther about thinking about moving to London, even if Alison was not going. Esther pushed the door open to the loo. She could at least move to Sanditon. London was not that far. They could both find little jobs there. She took care of business and started washing her hands. As she went to walk back out, she noticed some newspapers from London sitting in the little sitting area that Eliza decided the powder room needed.

Being somewhat curious to if they were recent, she picked one up and sat down. Esther took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Eliza had to put them there on purpose. Well, the joke was on her, Esther was not going to let her get the better of her. Esther put on a brave face as if she had not even seen them. Stacking them back up neatly as if they had not even been touched, Esther went back out to her office and finished the rest of the day as if nothing were amiss.

When she arrived in the loft, she texted Alison and Charlotte to let them know, Eliza made the formal announcement today about closing the business. She went to take a nice hot shower, put on her flannel pjs, and decided to crawl into bed to cry herself to sleep. For the next two weeks, it was the same. She pulled herself together, went to work as if nothing was amiss, went home and repeated her evening routine.

She had responded to a few texts from Babington the first few days until she just scolded herself into not answering. That photo appeared vividly in her mind each night as she started to box up the belongings in the loft. She was taking down the tree and putting the Christmas things away when she shuffled through the empty boxes that she had wrapped for decorations. There was a small box that did not match the others and Esther thought it quite odd.

She sat the small box on her dining room table. It was unmarked. She highly doubted Edward or Clara had left it there for her. She had already exchanged gifts with them anyway, along with the Heywoods. The only other person that had been in the loft had been, “Babington,” she said barely over a whisper. He had to had left it those weeks ago when he had come back to pick her up for dinner.

So, she had two choices. Open it or return it. The jaded part of her demanded her to return it, unopened. Along with that article that Eliza no doubt left in the bathroom for her to find. Eliza always did like to say she was right. She was not feeling so well, so she decided to just leave it on the table as she went to crawl back in bed. She had a few days to pack up her office. Alison was coming back to help as she had a few meetings with the university about transferring to London. The next few days, Esther’s mornings were a little groggy as her sleeping pattern was not the greatest along with feeling nauseous. The afternoons, Esther felt better. Poor Alison though as she had gotten sick a few times as they packed up their belongings. A few times, Esther just cried. She felt horrible, she was getting sick, not sleeping. She was a mess.

Finally, Esther decided it was because she was still sitting on the fence as every night, she went to see the wrapped box on her table. Deciding, she brought the box, grabbed the stack of tabloids from the bathroom, packed them in a box and sent them by currier. 

Alison looked at her as they sat in the small café. “So, what are you going to do now?”

Esther had gotten used to having her neutral face plastered on her face. “I have a couple of job offers that I am still in negotiations for.”

“Are you going to move out to California with Edward and Clara?” Alison asked as she ate her salad.

“I doubt it. California was never really appealing to me. I have a friend down south. Of course, Aunt Denham is petitioning Sanditon.”

“Babington?” Alison asked lightly.

Esther let out a sigh. “Done deal I’m afraid. It was a good time, don’t get me wrong, but long distance is not going to work.”

“Sanditon wouldn’t be long distance.”

“Alison, the man was photographed literally with,” Esther let out an expiated sigh, “it doesn’t matter. I am glad you and Charlotte are going, and I hope everything works out for you. I on the other hand, just cannot put myself through it again. I know you didn’t know Mark, but trust me, it is something I don’t ever want to repeat.”

Esther looked at her daily planner as she picked at her late breakfast. She had a phone interview with Mr. Campion, although that was more of a formality more than anything. The Heywoods had arrived safely on foreign shores. Charlotte had sent her quite the long email detailing her first several days there. She was glad that things were working out even if she did run into Mrs. Campion a time or two since she arrived.

Esther laughed out loud though when Charlotte told her of her first meeting with her former boss. Apparently, Eliza had snuck upstairs to Sidney’s room in Bedford Place. The only problem was it was already occupied by two adults who were reacquainting themselves after a few weeks apart. If Mrs. Campion thought Sidney Parker was still pinning away for his lost love, Esther was pretty sure she knew exactly how that feeling ranked in his mind after that. Apparently, he refused to be interrupted other than long enough to tell her to get the blank out of his house, loudly, between other vocals elations.

Esther checked to ensure she had paid all her bills up to date. Flipping back to the prior month, Esther stopped mid breath and frowned. Flipping back to the current month and then back, she shook her head. Then she counted. It was impossible. A movie quote came to mind:

“If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”

Grabbing her jacket and wallet, Esther went down to the pharmacy, all the while reminding herself that the odds were in her favor and it was just stress. It just had to be stress.  
Waiting the few minutes for the result might as well taken a year the way it felt.

Ghost Writer

Susan Worchester, editor in chief, sat in her large corner office and let out a sigh. Her launch of the newest magazine in London was missing one more story. Her new assistant, Charlotte Heywood, was busy scribbling away at her notes. “Charlotte, did you not work at a publishing house in New York?”

Charlotte looked up and smiled, “Yes, CS Publishing. I worked as a research assistant for Edward Denham.” She knew Susan was under a lot of stress trying to get things finalized for her launch. “Do you want me to try to track down Mrs. Campion?”

Susan gave her a funny look before she laughed. “Not at all, although she’s pretty easy to track down. No, I am looking for one of her ghostwriters.”

Charlotte sat up, “ghostwriter?”

Susan smiled. “Yes, you didn’t know?”

“No, but I only worked there about a year a half.”

“Yes, well I know she had one on the payroll that she would use in a pinch, usually for news articles. I am afraid I only know her by her nickname, Eve. Do you think you could figure out how to get in touch?”

“How do you know it was her?”

“Well, you know Mrs. C likes to gossip, so it just got around.”

“Do you know anything else?” Susan gave what information she knew, and Charlotte left to get started on her task.

Charlotte sat at her desk and looked at her monitor. CS Publishing had not been that big. It had done well enough to survive except it appeared that Mrs. Campion’s love of shopping finally caught up with her and bankrupt the company. It made the papers for a bit just before Christmas time. The last time she had heard from Esther. Esther obviously had an inkling of what was going on as she had arranged interviews for Alison and herself before the ink had dried on the company’s filing.

She intended to stay in New York, but when Sidney had visited during New Years’ Eve and asked if she would come to London, her mother had taken her aside to tell her to follow her heart. Sidney had connections and while he had not directly got her this job, he had taken her to a party where she had met Susan taking refuge with a book in Lord Darling’s library. Susan and she hit it off right away and when Charlotte had mentioned she had followed Sidney to follow her heart, the lady was intrigued.

Tom Parker had been rendered speechless when he found out that Charlotte was working for none other than Lady Worchester herself. Sidney had given Charlotte a smile across the room at Trafalgar House when they had visited the children that weekend. Tom had asked them to come down to help plan the Valentine Sweetheart Gala. Lady Denham was sick during that time and Charlotte had not been able to visit the lady to ask about Esther.

Charlotte remembered seeing Eddie and Clara, but no one had seen Esther. Eddie had not spoken to her since the fallout at CS Publishing. Clara had been worried about her, but not enough to do anything about it. Alison had seen her when she helped her pack up her office just after the beginning of the new year. Esther, though, was tight lipped on what she had planned other than taking some time for herself.

Charlotte met Sidney for lunch. At least once a week, they met at the café near Charlotte’s work. He gave Charlotte a kiss on the cheek as he helped her sit in her chair. “Hello beautiful.”

“Hello handsome.” Charlotte smiled at him.

After the waiter came to get their order, he asked her, “How is Susan today?”

“A nervous wreck despite her outward appearances. I still haven’t figured out why though.”

Sidney laughed. “Even the best of them still can get a case of the getters when trying something out of their lane of expertise. You should have seen Arthur when he opened his cake shop. He had plenty of experience eating all those treats, but he had no schooling and just opened the shop on a whim.”

“She gave me a task of finding one of the ghostwriters for CS Publishing, but I don’t know where to even start since it disbanded.”

Sidney let out a sigh. “What about Mr. Campion? He had started another publishing company. He might know something.”

Charlotte smiled at him. “You are the smartest man alive Sidney Parker.”

Sidney puffed out his chest. “Yes, I would like to think so. I believe Babington’s secretary should know how to get a hold of him. What about the gala for Valentine’s day? How is that coming along?”

“It is coming along great. I ran into Otis Molyneux when I was at the art museum. Apparently, Georgiana had some family connections, and he got a job there as a curator.”

Sidney laughed, “I’m beginning to think it’s a small world. You, Alison, Otis, Georgiana all in London. The only one missing is Esther.”

Charlotte let out a sad sigh. “I’m really worried about her. It is like she is fallen off the face of the earth. I tried texting her phone again, but the number is no longer valid. I thought for sure she would had at least shown up when Lady D got sick. It didn’t seem like her.”

Sidney agreed, but maybe she had not wanted to listen to the woman complain about her rejecting Babington. It was probably what caused the woman to have a meltdown. Sidney thought of his friend. Babington had been burying himself in work since the holidays. He was burning out. He decided he needed to talk to him about attending the gala   
in Sanditon just to take a break. They finished lunch and went their separate ways.

A short while later, Charlotte found herself sitting in a waiting area for Mr. Campion. His secretary, Rebeca, politely asked her if there was anything she needed. “I’m fine thank you.” Charlotte looked around and noticed different news articles hanging around along with various photos at events. One that caught her eye had Esther in it. “Excuse me Rebeca,” Charlotte waited for the lady to look up, “do you know when and where this was?”

Rebeca went to look at the photo. “Oh, that was when Miss Denham worked for Mr. Campion. After her book sales declined, she went into ghostwriting for him.”  
“She is a ghostwriter?” Charlotte had forgotten as she did not talk about it.

“Oh, yes. On the payroll for years, even when she went to work for the former Mrs. Campion in New York. I hear from her from time to time. I believe she’s working on a new book at home.”

“A new book?”

Rebeca laughed. “Yes, although I don’t know if we will ever see it. She is very unsure of herself since Sir Denham’s success.”

“Where is her home?”

“Sanditon. Have you heard of it?”

“Yes, my boyfriend’s family is from there.”

“Miss Heywood, sorry to keep you waiting.” Mr. Campion said as he walked into the office. “My lunch date ran a little over. Come, this way.” Mr. Campion was the opposite of the former Mrs. Campion. Still very polished, he was an older distinguished man, but he was openly friendly. Charlotte did not know how he ended up married to Eliza.

He sat down in a small lounge area in front of his desk. “So, I understand Lady Worchester is needing some assistance?”

“Yes, she is wanting an article to put in her launch of her new magazine. She thought you might have a ghostwriter to write an article.”

Mr. Campion thought for a moment then got up to walk to his desk. “What kind of article?”

“It’s a Valentine Day issue.”

“Well, I do have this. I been struggling on how to incorporate it in one of my other publications. Have her look at it. If she wants to use it, then get with Rebecca about payment to its author.” He handed her the document.

“It doesn’t have an author listed.” Charlotte said looking at the clipped papers.

Mr. Campion laughed. “No worries, Rebeca will know who it is.”

“Thank you very much. Oh, I was supposed to ask if you knew how to get a hold of Eve?”

Mr. Campion smiled. “Let us see if Lady Worchester continues with what I gave you. We will work out particulars later.”

Charlotte returned to Susan and handed her the document. “He didn’t tell me anything about Eve, but he thought maybe this would suffice.”

Lady Susan placed the papers off to the side of her desk. “Thank you, Charlotte. I will look at it a bit later. I am expecting Lady Babington shortly. Please show her in when she arrives.”

Charlotte went back to her desk which sat just behind Miss Jane’s desk. “How are you holding up Charlotte?” Jane asked politely. Life and work with Lady Worchester were extremely high paced. It reminded her of the movie “The Devil Also Wears Prada.” Except of course, Lady Worchester was way nicer and there was not a bunch of runway models running around.

“I’m good. I will just be glad when the Sanditon gala is over. It is a bit much trying to organize for an event out of town while doing my full-time job and going to college. I almost regret my decision.” Charlotte said pausing, then smiling, “but when I get home, I remember how much it was worth it.” Most nights, Sidney would come over for dinner.   
Some nights they would go out and end up back at Bedford Place. Yes, Charlotte Heywood was extremely glad she had checked off sea bathing off her bucket list. She flushed under Jane’s steady eye.

Before Charlotte could turn redder, Lady Babington came strolling in. Charlotte jumped up. “Lady Babington, please Lady Worchester is ready for you. Can I take your jacket? Do you need any coffee?”

Lady Kathrynn Babington was a very mild manner woman and pleasant woman. Charlotte could understand why her, and Susan were friends. However, Lady Babington was very protective of her children. She heard a few times when Lady Kat had been known to show her claws.

“Thank you, Miss Heywood. I should like a coffee.” Lady Kat handed her jacket to Charlotte and then was escorted into Lady Worchester’s office. Charlotte fixed her a cup of coffee before showing herself out the door. Once the door was closed, Kat spoke openly to her friend and confidant. “I’m at a loss Susan. I have not been able to find her. I   
found him sleeping in his office the other day. I am afraid he is going to break soon. I’ve not ever seen him this way.” Kat let out a concern sigh. “I even went to see Lady Denham.”

“And how was Lady Denham?”

“Well, from the earlier accounts of being on her death bed are true, she must be rising from the ashes like a phoenix. The woman was full of spunk.”

“And she does not know?”

“Well, if she does, then she has a very good poker face.” Lady Kat sat back in her chair. “I don’t know how to help.”

Susan held out the documents that Charlotte brought to her. “Well, the race is not run.”

“What is this?”

Susan smiled at her. “The missing chink.”

“I don’t understand.” Kat said to her friend, just briefly skimming the document.

“Sometimes, people must write things out, to express themselves. Sometimes, those writings are kept in journals. Sometimes, they end up in places they had not intended.”  
Kat looked again at the document, reading the first couple of paragraphs, before looking back towards Susan. “This is her?”

“I believe so. I’ve read her work over the years.”

“But there’s no name.”

Susan gave her friend half a smile. “Sometimes it is hard when there is a large shadow that is being casted.”

“You mean her brother.”

“Stepbrother. He is titled. Her mother remarried after her own father died. Both Americans, living in Sanditon. Some families don’t care for Mudblood, especially when it could possibly interfere with what they believe they should rightly be entitled.”

Kat studied her confidant. “How do we know this is even recent?”

Susan let out a small sigh. “You must not give up hope. Take it, read it at home.” Susan smiled. “Possibly share it.”

Kat really was not sure the article would have any affect, but she trusted Susan.

Sidney waved over to Crowe who had drugged a reluctant Babington to his table in the club. “I really don’t care to be here.” Babington said as he sat down.

“Babington, you are getting to be a dowager.” Crowe crooned as the girl brought them a bucket of beer. “What you need is to get out of that office and remember there is still life out here.”

“I know very well there is life out here.” Babington grumbled picking up his bottle.

“I’m going to be off to Sanditon for the gala. I thought to see if you would come, willingly of course.” Sidney said looking at his friend. “If not, then I guess I will have to go with plan B.”

“What is plan B?” Crowe asked not hearing about it.

Sidney leaned over and smiled while grabbing his own bottle out of the bucket. “It requires making a sacrifice of my most beloved handcuffs, but a price I am willing to forgo if it is in service of a friend.” Crowe let out a roar. “You always said you wouldn’t mind being tied up Babbers.”

A small smile played across Babington’s face. “Miss Heywood may not agree with the sacrifice.”

“I might have some alternative recommendations for a replacement,” Crowe crooned with a grin.

Mistakes Happen

Esther tried to calm herself as she sat in the waiting room of the doctor’s office. Women of all ages, and all different stages of life, were scattered around the room. Six weeks ago, she would not have thought her to be here. Not that because nothing happened. Plenty had happened that night. She was on the pill. He had taken precautions, well except for the one time in the shower the next morning before he left.

The first day, Esther swore it was the Chinese food she had eaten the night before. Then, it was just stress from the fallout with CS Publishing and her aunt being extremely ill. When she had woken up in the middle of the night wanting, strongly, cottage cheese and Doritos, a lightbulb had clicked. Looking again at the calendar, she was late. Still, she had thrown another log on the fire, she was thinking crazy. 

The next morning, she had to go to London to deliver some ghostwriting to Mr. Campion at his new office. Conveniently located next to an OB/GYN office, Esther swore that it was just coincidence. She went in on a whim to see if she could get tested if nothing else to calm down her overactive imagination. The first test had been negative. She had put her sample in the cup and took a seat to wait.

How would she even start that conversation? She had essentially stopped talking after he left. There was no way it could work, and she was not about to uproot her life to become solely dependent on him. It seemed though her life was uprooted without her consent, well partially anyway. First, with the closure of her job. Then, Edward had simply abandoned her when he landed with another publisher. Aunt Denham getting deathly ill to which she returned to Sanditon.

She had lived like a hermit while she had been in Sanditon House, venturing out only when she knew it was safe to do so. Once Aunt Denham had gotten better, she took up her parent’s rustic cottage out in the middle of the woods. Living rustic, with indoor plumbing, Esther had found inspiration and started writing again. Other than Aunt Denham, James was the only other real person in Sanditon that knew she was even there. He would come out and bring groceries to her.

But here she was, sitting in the doctor’s office mulling over her life. A young lady came in and sat down across from her giving her a polite smile. Esther guessed the girl was about seventeen, she did not look like the kind that was active, so must be just a normal checkup. Oh, to be young again, not that she was old, Esther mused.   
“I’m sorry,” the girl said still looking at her, “but aren’t you the author that goes by EVE.”

Esther blinked a few times. She only had one book with that pen name, which was the one that had a successful run compared to the one with her actual adopted name. Esther had let out a small smile. “How did you know that?”

Augusta laughed. “I’m afraid I was obsessed with that book during camp.” She pulled out the book from her designer handbag. “I usually take it anywhere I think I might need an escape from reality.” The book looked like it had been through a war, tattered and well read. “I spent a lot of time trying to track down the actual author. My English teacher,   
Miss Mary Bennett, actually gave your name out and gave me a picture from a book club.”

“So, you are trying to escape from your current reality?”

She let out a small nervous chuckle. “First time exam.”

Esther let out a sigh. “No worries, I hear Dr. Diana Fuchs is one of the best.” She gave her a reassuring smile. “So, you know me, but who are you?”

Esther was still numb as she walked through the halls looking for Miss Bennett. Moving, she must keep moving. Miss Bennett greeted her warmly as she walked in. “Do my eyes deceive me? Esther?” Kitty Bennett was a young lady, who had stayed in London after he two oldest sisters had married well.

“Hello Kitty.”

“What brings you here?”

“I ran into one of your students, Miss Augusta, who was carrying a copy of my book that needs retirement. I brought a fresh copy to give her. I wrote an inscription, but I wanted to personalize it, but all I know is her first name.”

Kitty laughed as Esther sat down getting out a pen. “Oh, easy enough. There’s only one Augusta Babington.”

“Babington,” Esther could barely get the name out. 

“Esther? Are you alright? You look like you might pass out. Here drinks some water.”

Esther took a drink of the water and calmed herself. She wrote the girls name in front of her inscription. She knew he was looking to settle down, but apparently, he had wasted no time. Perhaps, he had been engaged and he was having one last fling before getting married. God, she was so easily duped. Didn’t her life with Eddie teach her anything?

She took another calm breath. “Much better. Can you make sure she gets this? I need to head home.”

“Yes, it’s not a problem. Are you sure you are alright?”

No, she was not alright. Essentially, she was alone. Not technically anyway based on the test results. She needed four walls and a soft bed. Esther gave her a brave smile. “Yes, I’m only tired. Aunt Denham has been sick, and I’ve been helping.”

“Oh, well, I hope she gets better.”

“Thanks Kitty. I’ll catch up with you later, okay?”

Esther did not remember the drive back to Sanditon. She did not remember walking to the pair of trees that sat in her mother’s garden. Judging by the sun, she had been there a long time. Her mother used to take her Garden of Eve. There, she would tell her Bible stories and talk to her she was an adult, even at the tender age of seven. She was like an old soul, even as she got older preferring older people than her own peers.

Well, she was in a real pickle now. Her historical fiction manuscript was done, although left off at a cliffhanger, she doubted she would ever be able to finish the next book. Her poor heroine would be left at the cliff tops with no resolution to her situation with her first love. She blamed the Heywood sisters for the idea as they dragged her through the Austen sights on their Thanksgiving tour.

Aunt Denham. She could not tell her anything. She would undoubtedly demand he support his child. In the end, she had just said he ended pursuing her when she had returned to New York and moved on with someone that had more money than he did. From Aunt Denham’s own experience of lost love, she could sympathize with Esther.

She could not stay in Sanditon and she could not go to London. New York, while offering many positives, she did not care to be entrapped in the city. Her short stint in the woods made her realized how she enjoyed being out of the bustling city. It did not leave her many options. So, she chose the one that was left.

She reached out to an old friend, now living in Mississippi, with her husband. They were living in a small town, about an hour from Biloxi and the beach. Her own children were out of the house. It would just until she got her own bearings. 

Criss Cross

Babington dragged himself to the breakfast table the next morning after the late night with Crowe and Parker. Parker had made valid points yesterday, even if Babington had been in his cups listening to him prattle on. His parents gave him a disapproving look for his state. Unshaved and still wearing the clothes from last night, he had not appeared like that since his early college years. 

Augusta joined them in a happy state. “You are awfully chipper,” her father, Chester said.

“I should be.” She sat her book on the table. “I actually met one of my favorite authors yesterday. She gave Miss Bennett a new copy of my favorite books and inscribe it to me.” Augusta opened the flap. “Miss Augusta, when you get into a tight place and everything goes against you, till it seems as though you could not hang on a minute longer, never give up then, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn (Harriet Beecher Stowe). Thank you for reminding me of things forgotten,” Esther Denham, aka EVE (Esther Viola Eling).

“Esther Denham?” Babington looked at his sister in disbelief. “You met Esther yesterday? At school?”

Augusta laughed, “not at school. I was at the doctor’s office.” Augusta was confused though. “Do you know her?”

Babington looked over at his mother perplexed.

Kat looked over to Augusta. “How was she?”

“Oh, well, I guess alright at first. Reserved until I told her I recognized her from a photo when she had her book published. Didn’t look so well when I saw her walking out to her car, but George wouldn’t stop the car since we were running late to our next appointment.”

Babington decided he needed a shower to wake up. She was in London? No, if she had been in London certainly Charlotte and Alison would know. Or is this why Parker was insisting he go to Sanditon? He needed answers. He got out, shaved, and got dressed.

“Charles,” his mother called out of the office as he was about to step out.

“Mother?” He walked into the office. She motioned him to sit down.

“What are you going to do?”

“Well, Parker owes me some explanations. He was hell bent on me going to Sanditon for the gala. He must know something.”

“Then?”

He did not know. It was clear she did not want anything to do with him, but why would Parker insist him go? “I don’t know.”

“Do you trust her?”

He gave his mom a perplexed look. “Trust?”

Kat gave out a sigh. “Augusta’s appointment was at the gynecologist.” She waited to see if her son was connecting the dots.

“What are you saying?” He gave his mom a deer in the headlight look. 

“How well do you really know this girl?”

Charlotte and Sidney were looking at him if he was talking a foreign language. “If we had seen Esther, don’t you think we would have told you?” Parker said hasty.

“Lord Babington, are you saying she met your sister yesterday? Are you sure?” Even Charlotte was doubting the story. “And she gave your sister a book?” Babington told them the story again handing Charlotte the book and the article that she had written that his mother had. “Oh, I know this book. Wait, how did you get the article? I gave that to Lady Susan yesterday from Mr. Campion.”

They were in Lady Susan’s office, who was out of the office today, and Charlotte had gone in to put some files away. “My mother had it.” He had read the article several times trying to read between the lines.

“Charlotte?” Miss Rebecca said entering the office. “Lady Worchester is needing you to run an errand.”

“Oh,” Charlotte looked at the pair of gentlemen. “I’ll catch back up with you.” Charlotte left with Rebecca to find out what Lady Susan needed.

Sidney looked at his friend. “What are you not saying in front of Charlotte?” After he filled Sidney in with the rest, Sidney sat down. “Which doctor?”

“What?” Babington let out a sigh. “Fuchs.”

Sidney let out a huff. “Diana’s office is next to Mr. Campion’s new office.”

“What are you saying?”

“Either we get answers from Diana or from him. One of them should at least know more than we do. Come on, I’ll drive.”

Diana looked at her brother as if he were crazy. “I can’t just violate privacy laws because of a friend of my brother’s is needing information. Sorry Lord Babington, no offense.” Mr. Campion had not known where she was living as normally, they just communicated through email. Babington wished he had not drunk so much. He had to sit down from the wave of nausea he was feeling.

Sidney looked at his sister. “Diana, look, I’m not asking you,” a knock on the door interrupted them.

“Sorry, Dr. Fuchs, but the hospital just called. Mrs. Hamil is apparently delivering soon.”

“I’m sorry Sidney. I have to go.” Diana said as she quickly left the room. Sidney sat in her chair glancing at Babington. He let out a sigh. He then realized there was a stack of charts on her desk.

“Well, it seems Diana was in a little rush.” He knocked over the files slightly once he saw the one, he was looking for. “Thank goodness she still does paper charts.” He held the chart out to Babington. “Are you sure you want to know?”

Babington held the file in his hand. His mother’s question echo in his mind, ‘how well do you know this girl?’ Sidney left him there to decide for himself.

Babington climbed back in the passenger seat. Sidney got off the phone with Charlotte to let her know that he would let her know later what happened. The drive back to Trafalgar House was quiet. Sidney was not going to ask, knowing Babington was processing his life at this moment. Sidney pulled next to Babington’s car.

Babington knew Sidney was wanting to know. He had not the hesitation to think it was not his. The question that scared him was her decision after finding out.   
“It’s mine.” Saying the words out loud left him just as scared as reading the notes where Diana had calculated the time of conception. The other notes were the choices of that weekend. Stop taking the pill, which apparently, she was still taking and had been in fact on or terminate. There was no answer on either. The shower incident. It was his fault. And now she was somewhere living through the consequences, alone.

Some of the article was making more sense to him. The last six weeks were making more sense to him. It was not that he did not trust her. She doubted he trusted her. Outside looking in, it would indeed look like she had gotten pregnant to trap him. She had lost her job, which he had not known at the time he was in New York since she didn’t say anything. Her friends had moved across the pond. Edward and Clara had moved to California. God, she had been living in a nightmare.

“Where is Eling Cottage?”

Sidney looked at him. “Eling Cottage?”

“The address on her form. It says it is in Sanditon.”

Alison sat at her desk typing away. Crowe had gotten her a position working in Sir Rowleigh’s law office. The other secretaries were okay, but it was not anything like working for Esther. Only a few more hours then she would be off work. When Crowe asked her to come to London with Charlotte, she had panicked. She used the excuse that Esther needed her to help pack up the office.

Esther gave her a stern look and asked her why she was still in New York. Alison had heard her crying in the bathroom. Alison wished Charlotte had been there, but it was a burden on her shoulders. Esther did not talk about it and Alison did not ask. They had packed up the office and she had taken Alison to the airport.

The last six weeks had been unbelievable. Charlotte and Alison both got good jobs. They had gotten a modest loft, where they near enough to walk to work, and still close enough to the men in their lives. Charlotte and Sidney still had their moments when they would disagree. Alison learned to just spend more time with Crowe. She had panicked again when he teased her about it would be easier if she would just move in with him. What would her parents think? Their mother had encouraged them to follow their heart, but it did not necessarily mean that.

Alison’s texts to Esther’s phone had gone unanswered, then undeliverable. She had confided to Crowe about hearing her cry in the bathroom before Christmas. She did not want to. He had thought her just a temptress to his friend without any regard to his feelings. In fact, that was probably the catalyst to their own declarations.

Her phone at her desk rang. “Rowleigh law office, this is Alison.” There was someone on the line, but it was silent. “Hello?” The caller ID said the number was unavailable. She took a breath, “Can I help you?” The caller still did not respond. Alison went to go hang up the phone when she heard the voice barely over a whisper.

Alison hung up the phone. She looked at her notes that she had quickly wrote. There was not much time. She quickly called Crowe saying she needed him to pick her up and not to ask questions. She then went to talk to her boss, who looked at her like she was crazy. She really had not been on the job long enough to ask to take the time off.

“If you leave now, I can’t say your job will still be here Miss Heywood.” George said to her. “This is an unusual request.”

Alison took a deep breath. “I understand, but I have no choice.” Time was essential, she could not wait until the end of the day. “I will be back next week to pack up my personal belongings.”

She got in Crowe’s car and he gave her a perplex look. “What is it?” 

“We need to get to Sanditon. Now.” He looked at her. He looked like he was going to say something. “It’s Esther, I know where she is.”

Crowe let out a sigh. “Well, buckle up Miss Heywood.” 

“How much longer?” Alison asked as they drove towards Sanditon. “Sorry, I’m not trying to be impatient, but I hope we get there before she leaves.”

He glanced at her. “You mean she’s been in Sanditon this whole time?”

“Yes, it would seem so.”

“Do you think we should tell Babington?” After last night, Crowe knew his friend had not truly given up his pursuit of Miss Denham, despite what he had said initially. The man broke down after several bottles. Given the information from Alison the other day about Esther crying in the bathroom, he had to admit that he misjudged her.

“No,” Alison quickly answered, and it took Crowe by surprise. “I’m sorry, Mr. Crowe, but I get the feeling she didn’t want anyone else to know.”

“So, you haven’t told Charlotte?”

“Not yet, not until I see Esther. I just hope we make it. She had told me to come tomorrow, but there was something that didn’t feel right.”

Esther looked one last time at the cabin committing it to memory. The manuscript sat on the desk with the required forms. Alison will at least be able to get it to Mr. Campion. Charlotte would probably be upset that she had not called her, but she knew she would not be able to keep herself together. Charlotte would be bound to ask questions, whereas Alison was used to take Esther’s directions on getting things done.

James stood outside by his car. She had already told Aunt Denham that she was heading back to the states. Aunt Denham had wanted her to stay for the gala, but she really did not feel sociable. She would have liked to seen Otis and Georgiana, but it was not feasible. Hopefully, her book would be mildly successful under her pen name and that would be enough until she found a job back in the states.

“Are you sure?” James asked as he put her suitcase in the trunk of the car.

Esther gave him a brave smile. “It’s time for this colonist to go home.”

“I’m just going to say it Esther, I really think you are making a mistake.” James spoke softly as he drove towards London.

“Well, James, that maybe true, but I got to do what I got to do.” Esther looked out the window and let out a quiet sigh. She had not even told James and he was probably the closest person to her after Mark had died. The rest of the drive she closed her eyes to try to sleep.

The landing of the aircraft jolted Esther awake. She was back in the states. It was much like a do-over. Mark and she had broken up. She had left for New York; he went to the service. She buried herself at the university. He went off to war. There was no do-over, life did not always give you second chances.

Esther had sat in the back of the plane close to the toilets. She had no idea if the flight would affect her delicate condition, but she did not want to subject anyone to it if she got sick. She made her way off the plane, down to baggage claim and off to her destination. The little bit of sleep on the plane helped.

Her friends greeted her warmly as they opened the door, despite the late hour. Lou, short for Louisa, showed her to her room and helped her settle in for the night. Esther texted James to let him know she had arrived.

Charlotte arrived at Mr. Helton’s office following the direction of Lady Susan. She waited in the office, as directed, until he had read whatever the letter contained. “Miss Heywood?”

“Yes?”

“Please come in. Do you by chance have any photos on your phone of Esther Denham?”

Charlotte gave him a perplexed look. “Yes?” She was not sure what this was all about.

“Do you think you could forward them to this number?” Charlotte hesitated. “Lady Worchester is wanting to coordinate some things for her launch of the magazine. All the photos that she had are outdated.”

“Oh, sure I guess.” Charlotte found some photos and sent them to that number.

Mr. Helton looked at the photos on his phone. “Alright, well, that should be all.

Confessions

Esther had fallen back asleep after another round of morning sickness. Luckily, the house was still empty. She needed some pills for the nausea. She could not keep doing this every morning. She dragged herself again to the bathroom to brush her teeth and gargle some mouthwash. She braided her hair and straightened out her clothes. She decided to venture out of the room. Maybe Lu would be able to help her find a doctor.

She found Lu and William sitting at the table discussing current events. “Good morning sleepy head.”

Esther groaned. “I wish that was all it is.” William got up.

“I’m glad to see you this morning. I have a morning meeting, so I will meet up with you later. Alright?”

Esther just nodded while she watches William kiss his wife on the cheek.

“So, morning sickness getting the better of you?”

“Yes, and I forgot my pills back in Sanditon. I need to find a doctor so I can get some more.”

“My doctor is here in town. Let me call and see if they are taking new patients.” Lu made the call and next thing Esther knew she had an appointment just after noon.

“Well, that’s good.”

“What else?”

“I started a list. There is so much to do. I thought this wasn’t going to be so bad, until I analyzed everything.”

“You wish you had stayed in Sanditon?”

Esther let out a small laugh. “I don’t know if that would be any better. Just a whole different set of problems. Oh, while we are out, I need to kind keep an eye out for a used car.”

“Well, let me take a pit stop and we shall start our day.”

Dr. Lucas was an older but jolly gentleman. Esther thought that maybe he should have retired several years ago, but now she was not complaining. “Well, I’m not an OB doctor, but my daughter is, and her office is in Biloxi. I will have my assistant see about scheduling an appointment for you. In the meantime, I think I can get you a prescription for those pills. You eating? You may not feel like it, but it might help if you eat just a little. Stick with BRAT-bananas, rice, applesauce, toast. Alright?”

“All I can do is try.” Dr. Lucas stepped out and the assistant came back in with the information of her visit with his daughter in a few days. Esther stepped back out to Lu and they drove around looking for used cars.

“We may need to go into Biloxi for a better selection.”

“Dr. Lucas daughter’s office is there. I’m supposed to go there on Monday.” Esther looked at her phone. She texted James that she had arrived safely so at least he knew last night. She imagined he would say something to Alison when she showed up in town. Esther got quiet as she reflected her decisions. Once Alison showed up, it was bound to have a domino effect. She would tell Crowe, Crowe would tell Sidney, who would tell Charlotte. She did not think it would be mentioned to Babington, especially if he had already settled down. The girl was already getting an exam, which meant, he might have two children coming into the world nearly the same time. Esther blinked back some tears. 

“Esther, are you alright?” Lu asked concerned for her friend.

“Just my hormones all off kilter. It does not take much these days. I was glad the cabin did not have a television. I could only imagine how bad it would get if I were watching Disney movies.” Esther let out a sigh. “Not to sound like an old lady, but I think I need a nap.”

Lu laughed. “Oh, there’s nothing wrong with afternoon siestas.”

Alison let out her breath as they pulled into the lane to the cabin. The car was still there. She practically jumped out of the car before Crowe even had a chance to put it in park. When she got to the door, she found it locked. She looked at Crowe. Under the milk can, the spare key. 

Opening the door, the cabin was dark. “Esther?” She called out and got no response. Using her flashlight on her cellphone, she went to find the lanterns and turned them on. Empty. “I don’t understand. I thought for sure she said she wasn’t leaving until tomorrow.”

“Is it possible she went to see Lady Denham?”

“Maybe, although I am telling you Crowe, she was acting strange. Stranger than normal I mean.”

“Since we are here, might as well get what you were sent to get.” Alison went into the other room and found the manuscript and letters. They walked back towards the front of the cabin when Babington walked in.

“Babington?” Crowe said confusingly. “How did you know?”

“Long story, not here?”

“No, she called me to come pick up some stuff.” Babington looked at the things in her hands.

“May I?” Babington looked at the stack of paperwork. A limited power of attorney to James Stringer to handle the transfer of real estate. Sealed letters to Mr. Campion and Lady Worchester. The manuscript of a novel. “She wrote a book?”

“Yes, it was supposed to have a sequel but she’s not sure if it will work out. I’m supposed to see if Mr. Campion will publish it.”

“Why would she give James a power of attorney? Why not Lady Denham?” Alison asked.

“I’m going to go talk to Lady Denham. Can you guys track down James and I will meet you back at the Crown?”

Babington was admitted to Sanditon House into the drawing room where Lady Denham was looking over her ledgers.

“Lady Denham,” Babington started.

“Lord Babington, I had not expected to see you.”

“I am looking for Miss Denham.”

Lady Denham gave him a blank look. “Well, she’s not here.”

He let out a long sigh. “Yes, I know that. But she was here. Please I need talk to her.”

Babington let out probably the tenth sigh in five minutes as he tried not to think about the conversations before, he climbed on the plane. First, it was the painful conversation with Lady Denham who for some reason was under the impression that he had been chasing after some rich lady in London. He had no idea where she would get that notion. Certainly, the lady had seen him kiss Esther when they were playing football. He still smiled to himself about that day.

Then, James had been reluctant to discuss Esther as well. Only when Babington had told him that he loved her did he started to soften up. He had not said anything about her possibly being pregnant. He had no idea anymore. Those kinds of things were outside of his lane of expertise. James knew she had headed back to the states. That narrowed it down to 48 continental states. But he did have a phone number. He had typed in several messages but deleted them all. What if he sent her something and she turned off the phone? He would only have one chance, so that clearly needed to be the last resort.

An older gentleman called out to him at the airport. “Lord Babington?”

Babington turned towards him. “Yes?”

“I’m Mr. Helton. I work for Lady Worchester.”

Where was this conversation going? “Okay, is there something I can help you with?” He did not have time for this as he tried to figure out where he needed to go.

The man gave him a piece of paper. “What’s this?”

“The last known destination.” Babington looked at the man, who simply tilted his head and walked away. Mississippi. An address. A destination.

Setting things Straight

Charlotte looked at Sidney as they faced each other laying on the bed. The last 96 hours had been crazy. 

“Well, Charlotte, I have to say my life has infinitely been crazier since Thanksgiving.” He grinned at her. “And while you may be wanting to pull out your hair, it has made me realize something even more so.”

“What would that be Mr. Parker?”

“I would be more excited than Babington if you were to tell me you wanted to have my child.”

Charlotte’s eyes got large. Not that they have not had any practice of that kind, but they had not really discussed having a family. Heck, they had just started talking about taking the next step. Charlotte had thought he would suggest moving in with each other, but on Valentine’s Day, he had taken her to Sanditon and proposed to her on the sea cliffs. They had followed that up with a brisk swim in the cove, which led to other activities to warm themselves up until they got back to his hotel room, followed by more activities.  
Charlotte smiled at Sidney. “Just one?”

Sidney grinned at her. “I’m happy to perform my duties for as long as you require them.” He pulled her closer to kiss her.

“I think I should like to be Mrs. Parker first.”

“What do you say to a very short engagement?”

Charlotte grinned at him. “How short, Mr. Parker?”

“We could be in Gretna Green in a manner of hours.”

“You aren’t wasting any time, are you?”

“No time like the present Miss Heywood.” He smiled at her. “We could hold a reception in Sanditon and fly out your family whenever they can arrange to come. I’m sure   
Babington will be more than happy to help.”

“Well then,” Charlotte smiled at him.

He smiled back. “Well then.”

Babington looked at his wife. Her expanding belly brought such an unexpectant joyous feeling as he watched her sleep. After working out some misunderstandings, he had set the record straight about the photos that had been from events years ago that Mrs. Campion must had gotten her hands on. He wanted to ring that lady’s neck. Luckily, he did not have to dirty his hands as his mother had stepped in for him. The last he heard; Mrs. Campion had moved on to Iceland with a Mr. Gregory to set up a publishing company there.

Nana was delighted when Babington had brought her to the Valentine’s Day gala at Stourhead. Nana had taken Esther under her wing and escorted her around to meet other important ladies that she should align herself with since she would soon be Lady Babington. Of course, there was the usual talk in London about their quick wedding, but anyone that had seen Babington with Esther knew the man was completely obsessed with her. He was never but a few steps away from her side anytime they were out in London.

Lady Kat was happy as well. She was beginning to think her son would not ever find someone to settle down with. Watching him with Esther though, she knew he was content.

Epilogue

Mr. Crowe looked around the church as he patiently waited for his bride to show up. After her sister’s elopement in Gretna Green, Mr. Heywood teased that the next child of his had better have the good sense of having a proper wedding or Mrs. Heywood would be living with that child indefinitely.

Alison had leaned over to Crowe and said that while she would love a live-in nanny, a mother that doted on her child would get in the way of any extra curricular activities and under no circumstance would she be persuaded to take one for the team. Crowe could only agree as they had routinely coitus meetings around his townhouse at whim, he was not about to join Parker at Gretna Green.

With the successful book sale of Esther’s book under her pseudonym, Sanditon’s tourism had picked up especially since Tom was glad to tie the storyline in with Jane Austen. There had been some grumbling at the cliffhanger ending, Esther had plenty of time to finish its sequel as Babington was not about to let her out of his sight.

Alison had been delighted when Mr. Campion had printed the novel as it put her back as Esther’s personal assistant and no longer had to deal with George and his overzealous overtures at work. Instead, she had to deal with a doting husband (Babington) who was clearly making up for lost time, current time and planning for when Esther had the baby. It made for some entertaining stories when she got home to Crowe.

The church was pleasantly filled with his friends and family. Aunt Sarah had declared she had known all along that Crowe would marry the young lady as soon as she had spotted them in Hyde Park. Aunt Jane had said that Aunt Sarah was wrong. She had declared her nephew in love with the girl at Babington’s Valentine gala. Mr. Crowe however had proudly declared that he knew Alison was the one when she had chosen the poem, The Raven, for Mrs. Griffiths poetry reading back in November. She just needed more time to come around to his way of thinking.

Alison was a vision as she entered the church, sunflowers in her hand. Charlotte was her matron of honor with her baby bump slightly visible, followed by Julia and Phillida Beaufort and Georgiana Lambe as her bridesmaids. Esther was in her last trimester and judging by her waistline, she said she would not a walrus to make an appearance as part of the wedding party.

Mr. Hankins was a proud reverend as he had the couple join hands and say their vows. He had married Mrs. Griffiths shortly after Valentine’s Day. He was not one for lengthy speeches these days as he was a married man now. 

Lady Denham just simply announced that Sanditon was the place to go to get husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
